


boingy

by Eakew



Category: boingy
Genre: Cock Vore, Epic Poetry, Other, Poetry, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eakew/pseuds/Eakew
Summary: hot boingy





	boingy

**Author's Note:**

> hi

Boingy!

Boingy is fun. Boingy, yes? 

"Ah," said Martin Luther King Jr.

Boingy, no!

 

 

Boingy is deceased.

**Author's Note:**

> hot boingy h


End file.
